Our First Meeting
by dream18writer
Summary: Another beginning for Kirino and Shindou. (Please Review)


Shindou was a kindergartener who had a very hard time making friends. So because of this he would either study, play the piano or just sit around while everyone else played. To Shindou this was just going to be another lonely day, but he has gotten use to it. Still he wanted a friend to hang out with. Little did he know that this day would be the start of a happier future.

It all started with the teacher's announcement. "Today children we will be getting a new student." The whole class was excited about the new arrival. In their excitement they ended up shouting out many different questions.

"Who is it?" One student asked.

"Where are they from?" Another one asked.

There were many others but in all the commotion there was one student who thought nothing of it. It was Shindou. When he heard the announcement he just went right back to what he was doing. Not really caring who was coming.

"Now settle down." The teacher said trying to calm everyone down. When the excitement finally calmed down the teacher cleared her throat and said, "Alright please come in." With that the door opened up and a small pink haired child came in.

This child was apparently very cute because some of the students blushed and even the teacher blushed. The child had pink hair tied in low twin tailed. Their hair was not very long but it was long enough. When they made it in front of the class every saw this child huge blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. They looked very excited about being there too.

"Hello. I am Kirino Ranmaru and I am a boy." This little boy said this with no reluctance. When he announced this many of the kids were surprised. Not just them but the teacher as well.

"Well it is nice to meet you Ranmaru." She said. "Would you please go to the seat next to Shindou." She looked at Shindou who was also surprised by the announcement and said, "He is that little boy over there." She pointed to Shindou who was now blushing in embarrassment. He was very shy so when the other kids started to look his way he got embarrassed.

"OK." Kirino said with a big smile. Then he went to his set.

Once there the teacher began that day's lesson. However, shortly after she heard whispering coming from behind her. She turned around a saw that many kids where trying to talk to Kirino and he was answering them. The teacher figured this would happen so she told them they could spend a little bit of time learning about their new classmate.

Right when she said that Kirino got blown away by all the question. In the middle of the questioning he tried to answer as many as he could but they just kept coming. During this session Shindou had enough and left his set to be alone. When he left Kirino noticed but he couldn't really do anything at the time.

The questions and conversations went on until it was recess. All the kids wanted to invite Kirino to play with them but in the end Kirino ended up going and joining the kids who were playing soccer, or at least were kicking the ball around. To him it was fun after all soccer was his favorite sport and he hoped he could play when he becomes bigger, but then something caught his eye. It was Shindou, who was sitting in a shady spot watching everyone play.

He got curious and asked the other kids, "Why doesn't Shindou join us?"

The kids looked at Shindou then back at Kirino and said, "Because he doesn't want to play. All he does is set there and do nothing."

"Have you asked him?" Kirino said.

The kids looked at each other. "We did once but he didn't answer us and ran away."

Kirino found this surprising, "Did you ever ask again?"

"No. He is just really weird." At that point Shindou got up and ran way. Apparently he heard every word which wasn't surprising since the kids where loud.

Kirino watched him run away and he thought for a minute. Then he chased after him.

"Where are you going?" A kid asked.

"To see if he is OK." Kirino answered. After that none of the kids said another word and let him do what he wanted.

Kirino went in search of Shindou and to his surprise he was a lot harder to find then he thought.

"Shindou?" He called looking around. "Shindou where are you?" He couldn't find him. But then he heard a faint sound. He couldn't make it out but he tried to follow it. As he got closer he found out that is was sobbing. "Shindou?" The sobbing seemed to have stopped now. "Shindou, I now you are here." It was at that point he heard a crack from behind him. "Shindou?" He said as he turned around.

"What?" Shindou said coming out from behind a tree.

"You ok?" Kirino said walking closer to Shindou.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"Why?" Kirino said with concern in his voice. Shindou couldn't answer. Because of this Kirino continued to walk forward.

Shindou began to cry and started to run. Kirino who was slightly faster than him caught up to him quickly. He grabbed onto him and said, "Wait!" He looked at Shindou who was crying and shaking and trying to get away. "You're scared right?"

Shindou stopped resisting and nodded his head. "I never had friends before. I don't know what to do. I am scared of what will happen."

"Well one thing not to do it run away." Kirino said in a joking manner. Shindou began to cry louder. "It's ok. I will help you. OK? I promise it will be fine." He said giving Shindou a friendly smile.

Shindou turned around and nodded his head still crying. "Thank you."

"It's ok, but first can you stop crying?" Kirino said trying to help Shindou wipe his tears away.

It took a few minutes for Shindou to calm down but when he was finally calm enough they both went back to the playground. Upon arriving the kids that Kirino was playing with came over.

"Shindou I am sorry for what I said." One of the kids said. Then others nodded their heads in agreement.

Shindou tried to hide behind Kirino and he looked like he was about to cry again but he was able to say, "It's ok."

The kids where happy to hear that. "Thank you." They said.

This was when Kirino came in. "Can he play with us?"

The kids looked at each other. "If he is ok with it."

Kirino now looked at Shindou and said, "You wanna play with us?"

Shindou looked around at the friendly smiles he was getting and said, "OK." He cried to this but not because he was scared or sad but because he was happy.

"Shindou don't cry." Kirino said really wondering if this was too much for him.

Shindou smiled with tears still in his eyes and said, "I am ok. Can we play now?"

Kirino and the others smiled and said, "Sure." Kirino grabbed Shindou's hand then they ran to a good spot to kick the ball around. For the rest of the day Shindou experienced something he never did before. He had fun with friends.

After that day Shindou gained his first friend and it was not just a friend, he would soon become his best friend. They played together and they even told each other that they would always be there for each other. Shindou could not be any happier.


End file.
